


Black Eyes & Red Leather - Part 3

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [3]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen series, Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flash/Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]</p><p>Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.</p><p>PART 3 SUMMARY: Your meeting with Captain Singh leads to an unusual assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes & Red Leather - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> So this part is leading into the rest of the request. It felt dialogue heavy to me but I hope it’s okay :D
> 
> *I don't own the gif*

 

* * *

Barry gets you back to work in the nick of time. You’re sure that your hair is messy and your cheeks are flushed but there’s hardly enough time to go to the bathroom to fix it before your meeting with the Captain.

Barry rushes the two of you into an empty elevator where the reflective walls prove your suspicion. Barry watches you affectionately as you try to fix it.

“Oh…um…” Barry points at your blouse. “You…uh…missed a button.” You look down and grumble. With his fast vibrating hands, Barry realigns all misplaced buttons. “There you go, cute as a button.” You flash him a toothy grin. You loop your arms around Barry’s neck and his hands cup your waist. You lean up to kiss him. The elevator door dings. You come apart and exit the elevator. Barry gives you another quick kiss at the bottom of the stairs. “See ya later, Babe.”

Barry rushes up to his lab. You try to straighten out your hair on your way to your desk. Joe is there, leaning on his own desk. When he looks up from a file in his hands, he notices you and shakes his head like a disappointed father…except he’s laughing at you too.

You may stick your tongue out at him as you head for the Captain’s office. You knock first but of course he’s ready for you. You’re right on time.

“Hey Y/N, come on in. Shut the door behind you.” You do as he asks. “Did you have a good lunch with Barry?” Captain Singh—David—is sitting at his desk with a burger and fries in front of him. There’s also a salad, the lunch his fiancé no doubt packed for him, and it’s been forgotten and pushed to the side of the desk.

“Yes I did,” you respond, trying one last time to tame a few stray hairs displaced by your dash to work via the Flash. You probably look like you and Barry rolled around in the hay…which is true…which is also what David seems to assume. The corner of his mouth just twitches for a moment with amusement.

“You and Barry are a good fit,” he comments, dipping a fry in ketchup. “Though I wish he’d learn a thing or two from you about punctuality.” If Barry didn’t have you and Joe looking out for him in the department, his tardiness probably wouldn’t be tolerated. You silently agree and nod with a polite smile. You pull out the notebook you like to use in meetings as David finishes his burger. He wipes his hands on some napkins and starts to open up a few emails.

“So what’s up?” You say to get the ball rolling.

“Are you friends with Cisco Ramon? I mean, do you and Barry have the same friends?” It’s an odd question to start with.

“Um…yeah…why do you ask?” You frown with confusion and the way the Captain is acting is concerning.

“Do you promise that what we discuss in this meeting stays between us until we decide otherwise?” He asks, rubbing his jaw. “Also, you don’t need to take notes. I’ll be forwarding you these emails.” You put your notebook away.

“Of course.” You’re starting to wonder if this is even related to the department at all. If it was serious wouldn’t he be sharing it with a detective like Joe?

“I mean, I could go to Allen because I know he knows all about this stuff but I’d prefer to only trust you with this right now.”

“Stuff? Sir, what are you talking about?”

“Do you know much about metahumans? You know, have Barry and Cisco taught you enough about metahumans to identify one yourself?” David stands up and walks around his desk and turns his computer monitor to face you. He leans on the edge of his desk right in front of you and points to the emails which are on display.

“I don’t know, Sir,” he interrupts you, insisting you call him David, “I mean if I’ve learned anything, it’s that that metahumans are unique. Are you saying you need me to identify a meta?” You start to glance at the emails upon his invitation. They’re emails from another police department. Somewhere in Nebraska.

They mention disappearances and a murder or two and witness accounts of a person with black eyes controlling others and throwing them across the room without so much as a flick of a finger. It definitely sounds strange. Ergo the Police Chief emailing Captain Singh for his input. From the greetings it sounds like they’re friends. That must be how they’ve heard about Central City and its unique brand of criminals.

“What do you think?” David asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It does sound interesting. But I thought metahumans were created by the particle accelerator explosion. That couldn’t affect someone in Nebraska, could it? Are you thinking of sending a detective to look into it?” You suggest. But who would he send?

“I don’t know about that. The chief there says that the suspect might be moving on, maybe here. I figure that at least you could go see the case files and sum up what we might be dealing with.” David stands up straight and walks back around his desk to sit down. You know this must mean the meeting is almost over. “You can give us a head start and determine if it’s a meta. Besides your man, Allen, you’re the most qualified in the department to make that call and I trust you. Plus, I know you’ve got more potential than my assistant.”

“I’m sorry, did you say ‘go see them’ as in travel to Nebraska?” He nods. You scoff, which prompts him to raise his eyebrows at you. “Can’t they just send the files over email?” Traveling to a rural town just to read some papers sounds like a waste of time. Singh shakes his head.

“Small town police department. Their files aren’t digital,” he shrugs. “So what do you say? Wanna go on a tiny vacation for few days? It’d be just you though. I need Allen here.” While that’s definitely a downside, you’re curious. You’ve never been to Nebraska and it would be a chance to do something new for the department and Team Flash.

“Sure, I’ll do it,” you accept. Singh claps his hands together and leans back in his chair.

“Great! You’ll leave tonight.”

 

* * *

 

Once David has forwarded the emails to you, you compile a file for the investigation and arrange your travel and lodging. David reduces the rest of your work and lets you leave your desk for a moment to go visit Barry in his lab.

You walk quietly into his lab and catch him singing under his breath with iPod headphones in his ears. You sneak up behind him and pinch his sides, surprising him and tickling him. He jumps and spins around, yanking out the headphones. He grins like a giddy schoolboy.

“Hey Babe! What’s up?” He wraps his arms around you nuzzles your neck. His hand dares to drift to your ass and you squirm out of his grip.

“Barry! Not at work,” you protest. He reluctantly lets you go. “I have to tell you something.” You sit in Barry’s chair and he sits on his desk.

“Oh? Is this about the meeting with the Captain? What was it about? Or were you sworn to secrecy?” Barry shimmies his shoulders and wiggles his eyebrows at you. He starts to play with a strand of your hair.

“Sort of…” You roll your eyes, playing coy.

“Oh? Any details I can know?” Barry tries to get it out of you by kissing along your jaw and down your neck. You lean your head to the side to give him better access.

“I’m going to Nebraska for a few days. I’m leaving tonight.” Barry’s head snaps back, the trails of wet kisses on your throat going cold.

“What?? Why?” The baffled look on his face makes you laugh.

You open your mouth to speak. Then you change your mind last second about telling him about a potential meta. You want to do this without Team Flash’s help. Prove yourself useful to Team Flash. “I can’t tell you.” Barry pouts.

“Okay well…”  He takes a moment to process that. “Will you promise to call me every day? Promise? So that I know you’re okay. ‘Cause you know, if you need me I can be there in like…” He pauses as if he’s actually calculating, “…a minute.” You chuckle and nod.

“Of course, I will,” you console him. You run your fingers through Barry’s hair to calm him down and then clasp your hands on the back of his neck. “And don’t worry too much. I’m only going to Middle America for a few days,” you shrug. “What’s the worst that could happen? A cow steps on me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll like it and feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
